


Hurts So Good. 1/1.

by punky_96



Series: Runway:  Kink Magazine [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU Runway Kink Magazine, Exhibitionism, F/F, Genital Torture, In Public, Multi, Sensation Play, Teasing, kink labels are from Dreamwidth Kink Bingo, masters/doms/slaves/subs, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-posted from LJ.Summary: AU, Miranda is the leader of the premier kink magazine, Runway, and her assistants love her management style.Prompt: KB: genital torture; pain play; sensation play; in public; exhibitionism; teasing; masters, doms, slaves & subs, hell maybe even a bit of humiliation for Irving…





	Hurts So Good. 1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: um. Inspired by a fic called “Toy Shopping” by crazycatt71 on DW.
> 
> Author’s Note, too: I didn’t find the song until after when I was thinking of what the cut text should say, but John Cougar Mellancamp pretty much sang the soundtrack to this one I think. Many people should write fics for this song now that I've heard it with this particular part of my brain.

_Come on baby, make it hurt so good………_  
  
  
**_Hurts So Good_**  
  
Miranda was late. She really couldn’t help herself. Watching the milling crowd was just too delicious for her. She was careful to stay well away from the edge of the balcony. No one noticed her lurking in the shadows. The party was flawless. It almost disappointed her that nothing was amiss. She so loved to punish her underlings. Stroking the crop strapped at her hip Miranda looked for the women in question. ‘Oh, yes. There they are. How lovely.’ Miranda squeezed the handle of the crop tighter diverting her urge to speak. She hummed as she watched her girls mingle down below.  
  
Despite Runway’s status as the premier kink magazine in the world, Miranda did not often get to indulge her inner voyeur or exhibitionist. It was just as well since they were only a small part of her illicit desires and the rarity of the occasion allowed for much build up—both in anticipation and in practice (Emily loved trying out the new ‘accoutrements’, while Andy blushed and kicked her toes igniting Miranda’s love of her innocence) (she was no innocent, all of them knew, but it was delightfully attractive). Despite the crassness of the title referring to the landing strip as one approached between someone’s legs, the magazine was artistic and refined. It wasn’t always this way and if Irv Ravitz had his way then they would revert to the original logo of thighs spread on either side of the Runway title made out of font including a nipple clamp ‘U’ and a ‘W’ made of dildos. Miranda snarled as she caught view of that toad approaching her girls. It was time.  
  
Miranda stepped to the top of the stairs and a hush slowly spread across the room. Attendees stopped mid-sentence, mid-stroke, and mid-slap to turn and watch as Miranda stepped slowly down the steps. Her black patent leather shoes shone in the light and mirrored around the room as she had planned when she selected the room. A patch of white ankle was visible, but then hidden behind a tightly wound black chiffon outfit that snaked around her body in a tantalizing display of strategic sheerness that everyone knew could be undone with a single touch, and which everyone knew they were not the ones allowed the privilege. Her belt was low on her hips, ready to fall at any moment, but dangling enough to hold her riding crop in place. In her other hand she held loose coils of black rope with two shining silver carabiners.  
  
Ignoring all of them, Miranda kept her eyes on her girls and they on her. They acted as if they thought they were alone in the room, but they were all three throbbingly aware of the room of people around them. Emily affected boredom as she stood at the foot of the stairs. Andrea had on her _best wide-eyed soaking in all the drama of the big city_ expression. Miranda loved them both achingly. Unfurling the leads in her hands, Miranda claimed her girls one at a time attaching a carabiner to the rope above each girl’s center. Publicly taken as Miranda’s, the redhead and the brunette each stepped forward kissing her on the cheek. Miranda purred.  
  
Turning with the leads in her hands and her girls behind her, Miranda greeted the Elias-Clark CEO. “Irving.”  
  
The horrid little man had the grace to blush as Miranda looked him up and down raising an eyebrow at the obvious interest in his pants. He hated her, but he couldn’t deny the bottom dollars that she brought in. “Miranda,” he ground out between his conflicting emotions of arousal and deceit. With another look back at the two beautiful women he had been just about to chat up, Irving nodded and stepped away.  
  
“Poor Irving.” Miranda said over her shoulder as her girls stifled giggles. “Come.” Miranda said as she stepped forward tugging on their leads. The shibaru style of rope was elegant, but the coarse fibers and modified pattern of tying lead to a different kind of sensation. The knots pushed up into their sex as Miranda lead them around the gathering and they relished the burn of the rope between their legs as they walked.  
  
The three turned heads throughout their short tenure at the party. ‘A million girls would kill for this job.’ Andy thought with glee as Miranda tugged them up the stairs behind her signaling the beginning of the end of the party. Behind her, Andy could hear the low murmur of disappointment as they reached the top step and finally disappeared from sight.  
  
Closing the door behind them, Emily watched as Miranda slowly peeled the dark purple tape from Andy’s nipples. Emily squeezed her legs together pushing the scratchy knot against her sex. Andy hissed in pain and bit her lip trying not to move. Her mistress didn’t like when she couldn’t stay still or stay quiet. Miranda lowered her mouth to soothingly suck one rosy nipple into her mouth while her palm gently cupped the other. Her motions pulled Emily into the scene by her sex. She whimpered as she approached close enough to hear Andy’s breathing. The push-pull of the rough rope between her legs as she joined them made it hard to breathe.  
  
Miranda straightened and with a kiss to Andy’s plump red lips, before she turned her attention to the red head. “Your turn, hmmm?” Miranda ran her hand up and down along the rope running the length of the red head’s torso. Reaching her other hand out she pulled Andy closer. Without breaking eye contact with the blue eyes staring longingly at hers, Miranda reached blind for Andy’s hand. She placed it on Emily’s breast encouraging her to pull the tape and sooth the nipples just as she had done. Miranda stepped to the side letting her hand drop down to Emily’s sex where she gently rubbed, testing the wetness around the rope knot between her legs. Andy bent to lick and suck Emily’s nipples as Miranda cupped Emily’s face pulling her to face her for a deep kiss. Overwhelmed, Emily whimpered as she fell back a step.  
  
The kiss broke and Miranda wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Andy stepped forward in pursuit of Emily’s breasts only to be pulled roughly back by Miranda’s hand in the hair above her neck.  
  
“Neither of you were told to move.” Miranda purred as she stepped forward into Emily’s space pulling Andy with her by the hair. Emily backed up despite the alarm bells going off in her mind saying not to move. The wall’s cold paint against her mostly bare ass made Emily hiss. With a turn of her wrist, Andy was directed next to her up against that wall.  
  
Letting go of the girls’ leads allowed their weight to pull down on the ropes. Both women leaned back further against the wall stifling moans. “Tsk. Tsk.” Miranda sucked her teeth as she slipped the belt out from the loop and then pulled it until the prong slipped from its hole. She let it slide completely open and fall to the floor with a clattering thud. Miranda reached for the brooch pinning the fabric of her outfit. The metal also clattered to the ground. Miranda turned letting the fabric unfurl and flutter to the floor as she walked away. “Stay.” She whispered over her shoulder.  
  
Naked, except for the black patent leather pumps, Miranda stalked into the bedroom. The lights from the city poured in giving Emily and Andrea the view a million girls would definitely kill for. Miranda crawled to the middle of the bed on her hands and knees, shaking her ass as she went, before propping herself against the pillows. Looking first into dark brown eyes dilated almost to black, Miranda began to palm her breasts—pulling and pinching them until she arched into her own touch and closed her eyes. Hearing a twin whimper from across the suite, Miranda opened her eyes again this time pinning them on searching blue ones. Still palming one breast Miranda reached down cupping her sex. Only holding her hand against the heat, Miranda pressed her middle finger into the copious amount of wetness that had pooled between her legs all evening. Miranda broke her gaze on Emily to watch her squirm against the rope between her legs.  
  
“Come.” Miranda motioned them still pressing her finger against her sex and toying with the heat there.  
  
The girls scrambled up onto their respective sides of the bed next to Miranda. At her nod, they proceeded to kiss, lick, bite, suck and devour every inch of skin they could comfortably reach in their current positions. Pulling her hand off of her sex, Miranda pulled Andy up to kiss her. Lips, teeth and tongues connecting in a wild kiss that Andy could not control, Miranda reached down and reclaimed her hold on Andy’s rope. She pushed and pulled it causing Andy to moan against her lips. When she couldn’t take it anymore, Andy pulled away gasping. Miranda gave her a knowing look indicating she should move down her body. Not changing her position Andy turned, beginning to lick Miranda’s sex.  
  
Emily’s attention on Miranda’s breasts was interrupted when Miranda pulled her rope hard into her sex. Emily gasped as she looked at her mistress. Emily leaned down to kiss Miranda’s panting lips while her hand took up her ministrations on Miranda’s breast.  
  
Andy’s tongue dipped into Miranda’s sex while her thumb pressed into one last pass against Miranda’s clit. Miranda sucked Emily’s bottom lip hard enough to break the kiss as she arched rigid up and off the bed. In the throes of passion, Miranda pulled both of her girls’ leads ushering them into an orgasm that had them riding it out on either side of their mistress on their knees. Coming down from her high, Miranda blinked enough to register just how beautiful the girls looked in the throes of their passion.  
  
After a few more moments of heavy breathing, Miranda reached under the pillow where she had stashed a pair of long handled black scissors. With a couple of cuts and some mild encouragement, the trio curled up spent around each other.  
  
**The End.**  
  
  
  
x


End file.
